


A Million and Six Times Better

by LadySilver



Series: Upended [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fusion, Gen, Phineas and Ferb Fusion, au bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best day of summer vacation, <i>Teen Wolf</i> style. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million and Six Times Better

Stiles and Scott stepped through the sliding doors into the backyard, all energy and high excitement about the brand new day that lay before them and its untapped possibilities. This is what summer vacations were all about: long stretches of daylight, beautiful weather, and the freedom to figure out for yourself how to make the most of it.

The two boys and their pet platypus wandered over to the tree that dominated their backyard. In the shade from its spread of leaves, they did their best thinking, helped with the tall glasses of iced lemonade dripping in their hands. No sooner had they settled up against the rough trunk, than the gate in the backyard fence swung open. In wandered Lydia, her hands clasped behind her back. She always looked a little surprised, a little uncertain, as if she wasn’t quite sure how she had once again ended up at the McCall-Stilinski’s. “Hi, guys,” she called, one shoulder riding up in coyness, partially covering her mouth. “ _What_ cha _do_ -ing?” Her gaze came to rest on Stiles, as it always did. She wasn’t at all shy about her crush on him. Her only regret in life was that he hadn’t noticed it back.

“We’re going to have the best day ever,” Stiles replied, as he always did. He fished an ice-cube out of the glass with his fingers and popped it into his mouth. Though he peered into the tree’s canopy, his vision went a different direction.

In the house, Jackson paced in front of the window to his bedroom, shooting occasional death glares out to the yard where his brothers pretended to be oh so innocent about their devious plans. His best friend, Danny, lay sprawled on the bed, leafing through a copy of Wired magazine. “I don’t know what they’re up to,” Jackson snarled, “but I’m going to find out. I know they’re hiding something, and when I figure out what it is, I’m going to bust them.”

Danny turned a page of the magazine. Behind its cover, he rolled his eyes. Jackson was obsessed with busting his brothers when his energies could have been devoted to so many better causes—such as, for example, finally getting a date with that girl he had such a crush on. Allison, wasn’t it? Some days Danny tried to use reason to get through to Jackson. Today, the sky was a bright blue, a few scattered clouds breaking up the glare, and the temperature was just this side of too warm to justify staying in the house. He decided to use a different tactic. “Let’s go surfing,” he suggested, feigning boredom with the idea. Jackson loved surfing. Just to sweeten the deal, he added, “Allison will be there. Probably in a bikini.”

Jackson’s paused mid-stride, one foot still in the air. “Bikini?” He glanced out the window again, but his brothers hadn’t moved from under the tree. No edifices had appeared in the yard, nor mysterious construction equipment, pools of lava, giant robot heads. The only strange thing was that Lydia had joined the brothers under the tree and now had her own lemonade. “Let’s go.” If that’s all they were going to do with the day, Jackson could afford to pursue his other obsessions.

“Scott,” Stiles said suddenly. High up on one of the tree branches a squirrel hunkered, nibbling on something curled in its paws. “I know what we’re going to do today.” He punctuated his statement with a giant slurp of lemonade. Both Scott and Lydia turned to look at him, faces bright with anticipation. One never knew what to expect from Stiles’s ideas except that they would be impossible, amazing, and the precise opposite of boring. “We’re going to turn everyone into small, furry animals so we can see the world the way they do.” He jumped up, already bubbling with ideas about what needed to be done to accomplish this.

Scott stood up a little slower. Reaching behind the tree, he retrieved the baseball bat he kept there. He knew his brother; while Stiles was a genius at coming up with plans, the work of building their machine would fall to Scott. And, if Scott’d learned anything so far on their summer vacation, it was that a well-aimed tap with a baseball bat could solve problems that no amount of troubleshooting could. While he did enjoy the building process, there was something to be said for enjoying the results of one’s labors—the fewer unintentional side-effects, the better.

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket, made a few calls to the warehouse, and tucked the phone back, confident that the necessary supplies were ordered and on their way. Suddenly, he looked around. Scott was waiting, ready for his next set of directions. Lydia was on her phone to the Fireside Girls, explaining the plan to them. The boys’ platypus, however, had, once again, vanished. Where did he sneak off to all the time?

“Hey,” Stiles asked of no one in particular. He walked around the base of the tree, peered into its branches carefully, checked for tell-tale slumbering lumps in the yard. No sign of the monotreme anywhere. “Where’s Greenberg?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills AU Bingo square #14: Alt. Fandom: Western Cartoon


End file.
